Twisted Love
by Better then Bella
Summary: Bellas a princess and in love with the duke, Jacob. Or so she thinks. She finds out shes engaged to King Edward of the rival country. One problem Bella hates Edward and is blinded by her love of Jacob. Can she ever see the light?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know I shouldn't be starting another fanfiction But I couldn't help it. I don't own Twilight blah blah blah. Thanks to Smiles93 for being the bestest beta ever. Yeah I think that's all. Oh yes I have a poll up and I would much appreciate you voting. **

"Bella…Bella!" A high pitch voice penetrated the trance I had been in. "Finally, I found you; I've been looking all over for you. How long have you been out here?" I tried to remember when exactly I had drifted over to my favorite place on the grounds. I couldn't quite remember, All I could remember was thinking of his smile, his eyes, and his voice. I couldn't believe I was in love.

"Alice, you'll never believe what has happened!"

"Oh! Please tell me it is what I think it is!"

"Yep, he's going to talk to father tonight and I just know he's going to say yes!"

"Oh my goodness your getting married!" The thought of me walking down the aisle, brought a goofy smile to my face. I couldn't even believe my luck. Most girls in my situation had to marry someone 20 or more years older then them. Most girl don't meet there potential husbands before the wedding, plus Jacob was amazing. He was smart, funny, and handsome. Although I had only met him a handful of times I was in love. Tonight he was going to ask father for my hand and I was sure he would say yes. Jacob had money and he was a duke. Tonight…Tonight… Oh that's right the ball that's why Alice was here.

"We'll talk about it later don't you have a job to be doing." I smiled at her, glad that she was sharing my excitement of the future wedding.

"That's right; I have to get ready for tonight." Unfortunately that's when we had to stop talking about my new found love life. For two reasons. One: no one knew about my relationship with Jacob and two, there would be other people helping me getting ready. It seemed to take forever to get ready for the ball. The gown was way too extravagant for my taste and I hated all the make-up that covered my face. Alice offered to go down with me, but I told her I wanted just a few minutes to myself. Finally I got enough courage to go down to where the ball was taking place.

"Announcing Princess Isabella" I blushed as hundreds of eyes landed on me. I waited until most of the guests had turned away before continuing. I look down the stairs. Shoot, I'm so clumsy I didn't think I could make it without tripping and falling on my face. Jacob usually helped me down the stairs. Jacob. Maybe he was talking to father right now. Completely forgetting about inability to walk down the stairs without causing myself injury I practically ran down the stairs. I did pretty well considering I got to the third last step. Unfortunately that's when my luck ran out; I braced my hands out in front of me waiting for the embarrassment and pain that was to come. It didn't happen though for I was caught by two strong arms. I'm sure my face turned redder then imaginable. I turned to thank the person who caught me. My thank you died in my throat when I saw this beautiful stranger. His bright green eyes were memzmorising. By the few red-brown strands that hung beneath the wig a top his head I could tell what a beautiful color it really was. Finally I was able to force a few syllables out of my throat, I could only hope it was something intelligent.

"H-Hi I'm um I'm Bella. I mean Isabella." A slight smirk appeared on his face, and sent a shock through my body.

"Oh, I know who you are."

"You- you do?"

"Oh course, Princess. Though I imagined our first meeting differently." I blushed redder as I realized I was still in his arms and getting peculiar looks from others.

"I'm so sorry." I pushed away from his comfortable but akward embrace and was immediately saddened.

"My dear, May I have this dance?"

"Um, sure." We didn't talk very much when we danced but every time he touched me I felt a shock go through my body and my heart speed up. The dance ended way too soon and when his lips turned down in a miniscule frown I realized I wasn't the only one saddened. "Sorry but I have other business to attend to. Maybe I'll be able to have the pleasure of dancing with you again." Just then I saw Jacob walking around. Oh my gosh, Jacob! I wondered how it went with my father.

"Bye." I had one last glace of this beautiful stranger before he left.

"Jacob…Jacob." Apparently he didn't hear me because he just kept walking. I tried my hardest to get close him. Finally I caught up with him.

"Jacob, what happened?" He turned his scorching gaze turned towards mine and I saw all that he was feeling in his eyes. Sadness, anger, betrayal. It killed me to think I did this to him.

"Please tell me what happened." My voice was no more than a desperate whimper.

"Ask your father." His tone was sharp and cold. Then he was gone, his powerful legs moving faster then I could ever dream of without falling. Tears stung my eyes as I reentered the ball. I tried to hold them back as much as I could when I approached my father.

"May I please have a word with you?" Once again my voice was a pathetic tone.

"Why of course." Came his jolly reply. The dance stared and I tried not to fall on my face. Hm I wonder why I didn't think of falling when I was with the stranger.

"Now dear what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I took a deep breath and tried to be as brave as possible.

"Jacob came to talk to you correct." His eyes hardened at the mention of Jacob.

"Yes that is true."

"And what did he ask."

"For your hand." This would not be easy with all of his short answers.

"And…"

"And...?"

"And you said…" I couldn't stop the flinch that came because I knew exactly the answer was but I prayed with all my might that by some miracle he wouldn't dash my hopes of a happy life.

"And I said no." A quite sob escaped my lips and I couldn't hold back some of the tears that were previously confined.

"Why?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I am your father and your king! You will not talk to me like that do you understand me?" More of the tears found there way to my face and more and more people started to stare at me. "We will talk about this tonight in my chambers."

"May I please leave till then?"

"No you will stay here and act content. Do you understand me."

"Yes." I answered stiffly.

The rest of the night was hell. I tried as much as possible. No good enough apparently because the stranger. He seemed shocked.

"Princesses Isabella, what's wrong."

"Please just call me Bella." I sniffled.

"Alright Bella, What's wrong then?"

"My life is ruined."

"I'm sure that's not true. What happened?"

"Because for some silly reason I don't get to marry the man I love."

"L-love. Who is it that you love."

"His name is Jacob Black, and, and-"

"Sorry Bella," he interrupted "Unfortunately I have leave good bye." My heart broke as I realized that I would probably never get to see the stranger again. Soon after he left a servant came up and bowed to me.

"Princess your presence is requested in your father chambers now." Hope suddenly flooded through me. Maybe, just Maybe, I might be able to convince father that he is wrong. I practical burst in without knocking. The ominous "Come in." seemed to put a small damper on my mood.

"Isabella, before we start this you must not get your hopes up and think I'll change my mind." It was hard not to give up all hope right there.

"Please tell me! Why isn't Jacob good enough? He has money, a title, we have no problems with his family-" I was going to keep going before I was interrupted by fathers loud sigh.

"Bella, it's not that he isn't a good canadate."

"Than what is it?"

"There was a better candidate." WHAT!? That sure shut me up quickly. I sure wasn't expecting that. Who? All the acceptable bachelors were all way to young or unbelievably old.

"King Edward." WHAT?! That couldn't be possible the one thing I knew of King Edward was that he came from the country we had been fighting against since I was four.

"He asked Bella. Think of all the benefits that would come from you marrying him. It would finally end the war Bella untold amounts of people would be saved by the war ending." My heart dropped down to my stomach. I sure as hell didn't want to marry this Edward! He was probably in his fifties and I would never love him like I loved Jacob. But I had heard the worst stories of the war. The amount of people that had already died was staggering and no side was gaining an upper hand. We were perfectly matched. I fought with myself, the question was what was more important the happiness of myself or the happiness of two countries. I knew what most people would say, just like I would have said if someone asked me. But it was different when you were faced with the problem in real life. When it was _your_ choice.

"You'll be leaving in two weeks. The wedding will be in six months." Why was I fighting with myself again? It's not like I had a choice anyway.

**OK so I'm trying Smiles93 tactic and giving away stuff. Sorry if it bugs you Amanda **_(Amanda: It doesn't! :D)___**but I do it out of love. Plus my stuff is way cooler then hers. **_(Amanda: OUCH! I am a very clever gift giver thank you very much! :P)_** If you review I shall give you…I miniature bobble head Vampire Ninja Pirate.**___(Amanda: LIKE LINDSAY!...I do admit I am jealous of her title…)_** It's the epitome of cool. Seriously I don't think there is anything cooler! It combines all of the coolest things ever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Shock, gasp**

The two weeks flew by. I spent those two weeks memorizing all I could about my childhood home knowing I wouldn't get to see it for a very long time. I hated what my father did to me but I couldn't be very upset knowing I would no longer sit in his chambers or argue with him about some politics.

Another good part of my time was spent with my older brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie. Oh Emmett, I would miss him so much with his boyish smile and booming laugh. He was silly but he would make a great king. At least I could take one person to my new life though, Alice. I felt immense guilt at the thought of taking away from her family. She seems not to mind all that much though. Today was the day I was leaving. I asked a servant to get me up as early as possible. I watched a bit of the sun rising. Its rays illuminating the tree lines. I walked around the garden trying to commit every flower to my memory. When breakfast came I didn't talk much, trying to remember the sounds of the ones I loved. No matter how much I wished to postpone it the inevitable the time finally came when it was time for me to live.

"Bye Emmett. Bye Rose. I love you both."

"We love you too." I couldn't deny the tears building in both of there eyes.

"Bye father." To my surprise he gave me a hug. He was never one for showing the emotion of affection.

"Bye Bella. Just so you know your mother would have been so proud. She loved you so much." With that the tears flew out of my eyes. And I still had one more person. And possibly the hardest to say good bye though it shouldn't have been.

"G-good bye Jacob." I didn't even bother with his formal title everyone here knew how we felt about each other. He gave me a huge hug and whispered in my ear so only I could hear.

"We will be together someday, Bella. Don't worry." And with that I was in the carriage. I waved bye even when I couldn't see them anymore. The picture of them would always be burned into my memory. Emmett with a glum expression for once, Rose practically bawling in a very unlady like manner. Father in looking stoic except a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. And finally Jacob. He wasnt crying or be sad like the rest. No, his expression burned in to mine and I knew, I just knew by his face, we would be together.

Time seemed to blur together until we arrived at Edward castle. I stepped out of the carriage hesitally my legs shaking when they hit ground. It was big, most likely bigger then ours. It certainly wasn't what I had expected it to be.

I couldn't help but imagine that Edward's castle would be gloomy and evil looking. What I was greeted with was a castle that resembled mine with gardens and the sounds of animals around. No one talked to me (not even Alice) on the way to the castle. Our company was greeted by the mistress of the house. Her flat brown eyes and equally brown curly hair were anything but ordinary.

"I'm Ms. Stanly, unfortunately the King could not be here to greet you, I'll show you to your room, where you'll be staying until the wedding. I will send someone up to help get you ready for dinner. That gives you a couple of hours." Her tone was demanding which left no question to her authority.

Though I didn't want to I couldn't deny the beauty of the house. It gave off the immediate feeling of comfort. No matter how pretty it was, I couldn't help but be sad. I knew it was silly to cry over something I couldn't change but my perfect life was now screwed up. Oh well, at least millions of people have benefited, not just the soldiers but their family's as well. After I had finally cried my self silly I fell into a fitful sleep.

"Bella, Bella. Wake up its time to get ready for dinner." I sighed but complied. I really didn't care how I looked or what dress I was wearing so I didn't look in the mirror. My heart pounded at the thought of finally meeting this Edward. Was he super old, or ridiculously young? Probably old, and ugly, and stupid. The exact opposite of Jacob. My small steps sounded thunderous to my ears but it was nothing compared to the sound of my heart.

When the doors finally opened I scanned the room looking for this hideous old monster. I realized, with a blush, that I was in the wrong room. The man who was in there was…for lack of a better word…godly. His auburn hair was stunning, his emerald eyes were captivating, and his crocked smile sent pleasant chills down my spine. Words flew out of my throat and I was left with nothing to say. I had a vague notion that I had seen this angle before. "S-s-sorry I must be in the wrong room I thought-"

"No you're quite right; This is the room you were looking for; I'm King Edward. Please have a seat. I apologize but Miss Stanly must join us, wouldn't want the maids talking." I couldn't contain my jaw dropping open a little. This was no where close to the devil my mind had produced. He was the one who took me away from Jacob, shouldn't his outsides be as black as his insides. Jacob, how could I forget about him so easily in the minutes I was stunned by this mans beauty? Well, his looks wouldn't fool me, I hated _Edward _good looking or not.

"Hello _Edward_." He cringed at the malious in my voice.

"Would you care for something to eat?" Came his confused reply.

"No I would not _care _for something to eat." He looked to Miss Stanly for help but she just shrugged her shoulders. I was on a roll now, my anger consumed me and there was nothing that could stop me now. "I doubt your really _care, _because if you _cared,_ Edward, you'd realize that my life was perfect before you came along and ruined it. I hate you." My voice kept rising in volume until I was screaming. I knew it was an inappropriate place to yell but I couldn't help it. My life was fine until two weeks ago and now the person who was ruining it was right in front of me for the fist time. At home I sat and tried to make Jake feel better, but now it was my turn to let my anger out. What I didn't take the time to notice was just how mad Edward was about my little outburst. His eyes tightened and his knuckles turned a corpse white.

"Excuse me _Bella _you WILL refrain from talking to me like that in MY house. I did not ruin your life. You should be kissing my feet for all I did for you. I MADE you and hundreds of soldiers lives better and you have the audacity to complain. You're just an immature spoiled prick Bella Swan, who's throwing a fit because she didn't get her way. I do not tolerate temper tantrums in my company, please leave." During his speech his voice got about as loud as mine. I stormed out of the room. How dare he call me such rude things and be so inconsiderate. It just made me hate him worse. I should be grateful, HA! Why, oh why, did I have to get stuck with such an arrogant fiancé?

**Ta Da. I **_**tried**_** to update fast. Questions? Comments? Let me know. If you review you can have an everything machine. **_(Amanda: E.T.M….you know like A.T.M. but cooler!)_** It produces everything you could possibly want. Want your homework done, you got it. Want a lifetime supply of bowling shoes. Sure. (Okay as fabulous as this is I can't take credit for it. Its all Amanda's idea but I stole it because I'm a nice friend like that. And I introduced her to fan fiction so she can't get mad.) **

**Please review, please. My nose is running, my throat is burning as well as my eyes. I know this chapter was relatively boring (It will get better, promise) but please review. It would make my feel better. **

**Oh I almost forgot to thank Amanda. **

_**Loud chorus of thank you Amandas. **_

_(Amanda: Loud chorus also says "Get well soon!" ____)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine **

My feet made an unpleasant noise as they scraped the floor. I couldn't believer I had acted like such a spoiled brat. I couldn't help it though, for the past two weeks I'd just gotten angrier and angrier at this man who had ruined my life. Then there he was, right in front of me! I just exploded. I tried to push away the shame that was nudging at my conscience.

Miss. Stanley's murderous glances were enough to make me feel worse. I had a right to say what I was feeling though, didn't I? The way that I was treated was that of a child with his toys. I knew I should have been surprised this is the way things always were with noble men, but I didn't have to like it.

Hm, I didn't have to like it, the simple phrase seems like its now my new saying. But shouldn't I like something of my choosing, I'm human too, I shouldn't be treated like property! And just like that my anger flared up and Miss. Stanley's looks no longer mattered. My once dragging feet turned to hateful stomping.

In no time I reached my room. Suddenly my mood swings caught up with me and my body felt one hundred pounds heavier. For a minute I didn't think I could make it to the bed but eventually I made it and instantly collapsed falling asleep before my head hit the pillow. I woke up feeling very un-rested, though. I had tossed and turned all night despite my exhaustion. I kept my eyes closed hoping that my body would fall back asleep, but unfortunately my body didn't want to cooperate. A sigh escaped my lips and I took a long stretch, relieving some tension in my sore muscles.

"Good-morning," Came an over excited voice.

"Ahh!" I looked over to find a laughing Alice. Oh yes, it so funny scaring poor Bella out of her wits. My glares did nothing to stop her laughing though. After a few long minutes she finally quieted down.

"I'm sorry…but you should have seen your face." I saw her lip twitching, trying with all her might not to laugh. Geez, we would get nowhere at this pace.

"That is alright Alice let it out." I sighed.

Finally she was ready to talk. I gave her a questioning look, did she know about last night? Is that why she's here?

"Alice, did you hear?" The sparkle in her eye disappeared and a solemn look appeared on her face.

"Yes. The maids are horrible gossips." She gave me a weak smile. I tried to smile back but I'm sure it ended up looking more like a grimace.

"I don't know what happened Alice…I just exploded. I was just so…angry. I know it is for the better that I behave, it is just I had my whole life planed out, everything was perfect till' this. And this isn't just self pity, what about Jacob? I made a promise now look at the mess I'm in." I gestured around the room.

She smiled. "Bella, I don't want to get you mad but…maybe this is for the better. Maybe this will all work out for the best."

""Maybe" is the problem! My life is a fifty-fifty chance now a days. Jacob or Edward! Joyous or despaired!" I sighed. "Anyway Alice how was your night?" I hoped she got the hint and didn't return to the subject. I'd done enough wallowing for what feels like a life time. Curiosity started to burn within me as the happy spark returned to her eyes.

"I met someone…well not really…I _kind-of_ met someone." She amended. That sentence did nothing to help relieve my curiosity. Alice never like anyone.

"Last night I had just finished hearing the story about you're…ah…conversation with the king. I ran up to find you but first I fond the king talking to someone. He was…Amazing. I couldn't look away. I felt…drawn to him. Bella I know this sounds crazy but I could imagine myself marrying him. I-" Alice was interrupted by three short loud taps. I mouthed we'll talk later before telling the knocker they could come in. Surprise, surprise it was Miss. Stanly. And she looked as angry as ever.

"_Princess,_" The word was a hiss. "I'm supposed to inform you that tonight there will be a ball in honor of you engagement to the king." I didn't want to make her angrier then she was so I tried to word my sentences carefully.

"Are you sure it would be _best _if _I _–"

"Yes." Her glare turned into a slight smirk as she looked at Alice. "Also Alice I'll need you to come with me." And with that she left. Alice gave me a sympathetic smile as she walked out the door. Great. I now I would have to spend the whole day alone. I picked up one of the few books I'd brought from home and started reading. I was so focused I didn't notice the hours past. I probably would have kept reading all night if it wasn't for the maids who came to dress me. Hm, I wondered where Alice was. Usually it was her who helped me dress. It seemed to take forever, man I hated balls. It's not like I could dance, not to mention this dang corset that didn't allow me to breath. When I walked out I was greeted with the beautiful sight of an annoyed Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I couldn't keep the malice out of my voice. And apparently neither could he.

"_I _am here to take you down to the ball. This is the first time you will be introduced to most of the court so I expect you to dance and pretend you're actually having a good time. Also you will not ever speak to me in that ungrateful manner again, not now not ever got it." It was hard to resist my childish urge to stick my tongue out at him. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it…

"Fine." I would let him see my anger as long as possible. I had to act happy I didn't want the court to hate me so soon.

I felt silly walking down the stairs with everyone's eyes on me. I clutched harder on Edward's arm incase I did fall. I couldn't do anything about the blush that stained my usually pale cheeks. I tried my best to smile even though I was scared of making a total mockery of myself. Edward led me to the chairs where we were to sit. I was extremely excited seeing as I could put off dancing for a while longer. It seemed like a never ending number of people came to introduce themselves to me. Remembering all their names would be impossible but I tried to the best of my ability. After awhile there was a brake of people. Finally, it would nice just to be able to rest for a litt-

"Would you _please _come dance with me." My immediate reaction was to say no but I knew I would have to dance with him sometime and he did ask nicely.

"Yes." My teeth clamped down on my lip. He seemed to pick up on this little fact.

"What is wrong?" I didn't want to tell him but I didn't think he'd take no for an answer. I got as close to his ear as possible not wanting anyone else to hear my secret.

"Well…um…I'm-really-clumsy-and-I-can't-dance-and-I-don't-want-to-fall-on-my-face-in-front-of-everyone."

"Um, what was that?"

"I'm really clumsy and I can't dance and I don't want to fall on my face in front of everyone." I closed my eyes and tried to stop the blush that arose.

He gave me a smirk that sped up my heart. Stupid heart. Then he got right next to my ear (which did nothing for my heart) and whispered back "I'm a great dancer and I would never let you fall." With that he stepped back but that stupid smirk still beamed at me. He held out his hand and I couldn't help but take it. I ignored the feeling that I was making a deal with the devil.

Dancing with him was simply amazing.

Not that I was in love with him or anything, heck I didn't even like him. I still hated him, sort-of. I hated the King Edward that took me away from Jacob and ruined my perfectly envisioned life. But just Edward, who was dancing with me now, and smiling and laughing, well I could imagine him not being to horrible. Thoughts of hate went out of my head though when I danced with Edward. I had never felt so graceful, that's not to say that I was graceful, not by a long shot. I still stumbled and almost fell a couple times though but Edward always caught me. He was also true to the other part of his promise, he was an amazing dancer.

I'd never had this much fun at a ball before. I don't know how long we were dancing but my poor lungs couldn't take anymore. Stupid corset. Okay, so it wasn't _all _the corsets fault I could blame some of it on the dancing and Edward's inhuman good looks. Edward seemed to notice my tiredness because he led me over to our chairs.

Not too soon after the atmosphere in the room changed. Everyone turned towards the entrance; I turned as well to be greeted by the sight of a girl who was almost as pretty as Rose. Every guy who I could see stared at her with lust and admiration. I couldn't help but be jealous of her gracefully walk. I turned to look at Edward, I couldn't see what was in his eyes but they were fixed on the girl. For some reason that made my heart ache more then I would ever let on. Without even looking at me Edward went to meet this stranger and muttered something like "I shall return shortly". That hurt more. I could see they were talking to each other just not about what. Oh how I wished I could hear what they were saying, or at least be able to read there minds.

"Princess?" My head snapped and turned to look at the unknown voice. "We met earlier though you probably don't remember. I'm Michael Newton one of Edwards advisors. And I can't possibly imagine why a beautiful lady such as yourself is doing sitting all alone. Would you care to dance?" Chances were I would probably fall on my face and become the dance jester but it would, however, make Edward angry.

"Sure." I gave my best fake smile and headed of to dance. He wasn't even a fraction of how graceful Edward was but he was better then me. I was very careful trying not to trip, moving as little as possible. My lungs started to get tired out again and I was going to go sit down until I met Edward's furious gaze. But I couldn't make him think I would comply to his every whim, which Is what he would think if I sat down.

Maybe I could go for a little bit longer. Newton didn't seem to notice so I just kept going. I pushed myself harder when I noticed he was about to come over. And just like that the air tripped me up and I started to fall. I never did reach the ground though I found myself in two strong arms. Gazing into his eyes I got a definite sense of déjà vou. I couldn't look away from the burning green eyes. I started to see spots and get dizzy even though I wasn't moving. I heard Edward's frantic calls just before everything got dark.

**K I know it took longer but it's longer. If you review um…you can have…a widget. I'm sure none of you have any idea what they are but I found them in my math book. The solid color shapes with one hand and one eye. There super adoliable. You'll just have to take my word for it. (**_**Amanda: And mine they are cute!**_**) Oh and thanks to Amanda. **_**(Amanda: Blame me for her lack of updating my "family crisis" made me unable to write OR edit so: BLAME ME!...and review! :D)**_


End file.
